


Monster Hunter AUs

by star_of_flame_eternal



Series: Things I need to get out of my head - Transformers [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Gen, Monster Hunter AU, future jazz/prowl maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal
Summary: Exactly as the title says, Jazz is the best at hunting monsters. Prowl helps him sometimes.Gen 1-ish as far as character design but I think it could be read however unless otherwise specified later.Definitely not edited :/ please feel free to help point out SPaG issues lolSome of these may be just monster encounters, not necessarily hunting, but that's later ideas if I ever get around to writing them
Series: Things I need to get out of my head - Transformers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916224
Kudos: 6





	Monster Hunter AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Notes: 
> 
> I use a combo of cybertronian time units and terms such as day, week, year, etc. A joor is about like an hour but for cybertronian time.
> 
> Kyres are of my own making :) but I do not own Transformers or make any profit off of this :(
> 
> \-----  
> Story Premise:  
> The average mecha can attribute strange happenings to ordinary causes due to the work of a Prime sanctioned enclave of hunters who dedicate their efforts to keep the existence monsters of Cybertron contained and under wraps.

_Kyris: a dangerous mythological creature with bladed wings, sharp talons, and endless hunger. Kyres are said to consume electricity which can be quite problematic as they tend to form flocks or nests and these groups can be the cause of massive, city-wide blackouts. These creatures rarely confront individual mecha, however there are accounts of mecha being found dead with cords and cables stripped to the wire who seemingly deactivated due to severe and sudden energy drain. Kyres feed by an oral siphoning mechanism that pierces and chews through the various types of insulation materials that cover conductive wires. They can transform into small hovercraft vehicles but are not true fliers like harpies. They have an affinity for the dark-cycle, but are not truly nocturnal. There are no specific ways to deactivate a kyris, however it is suggested that though they can use their wings as weapons the appendages are also their weak spot. They are listed as nominally extinct as it is believed that 99 percent of the population was hunted to extinction in the Primal Hunts. Still, there have been accounts of a few that survived, but no flocks or nests have reformed._

_-from the_ Enclave's Encyclopedia of Hunting

Jazz wished he had had more room for the generators he had been given for the hunt because at the moment, he was running really low and there had been absolutely no sign of him getting close to his quarry. He anticipated this being a longer hunt, and had packed as many as he could. However, contrary to his extensive research beforehand, the highly successful, but young hunter was at a loss. It was as if the kyris had not only disappeared, but had never been there at all. There were no tracks, no pattern, no sightings. But he knew the monster was there. The twelve dead mecha, two block wide blackouts and the empty energy generators told him something was hunting and it was hunting better than him at the moment. Jazz briefly wondered if perhaps the public story was true, that it was the work of a serial killer. He shook his helm at that thought. The Enclave wouldn’t have given him the case had it not been the work of monsters. Also, a serial killer wouldn’t have caused the blackouts or bothered with the generators.

But Jazz wasn’t as successful as he was by giving up when the going got hard. The generators were built to be attached to the side of a building and made to look as if it were providing energy to wherever it was set up. Most places had internal generators that were hard to get into, but some places had ones that were external. The generators Jazz was using were made to mimic the external ones, and were perpetually self-recharging and had traps built in if the mechanisms that signalled a decrease in energy were tripped. The downsides were that they were pretty large and Jazz could only take five without being overburdened with them, also four of them were destroyed beyond his capabilities of repair. 

“Alright there, you’re th’last I got. Better not fail me.” Jazz looked at the generator as if it were to respond. He didn’t linger long though before setting up a few extra precautions that would hopefully prevent this one from being destroyed like the others. 

Without disengaging his stealth mods, Jazz transformed into his alt-mode and settled in at the end of the alleyway prepared for a long stakeout. Despite his boredom, he kept his internal sound system off, instead composing tunes and lyrics in his processor all the while keeping his sensors out for anything happening. It was well into the dark-cycle and Jazz was in the middle of composing a bouncy jingle about the head of the Enclave being an arrogant hardaft when his sensors finally picked up activity around the generator. There was something about the size of a smaller mech fiddling with the generator. Two distinctive bladed wings of a kyris arched from the creature’s back. As temped as Jazz was to just jump the monster here and now, he also was curious if his additional traps would be effective and if not, how it had disabled them and the previous generators. Unfortunately, watching didn’t really help him with that. However, the thing was doing something odd. It was taking the generator this time. 

Jazz watched as the monster transformed and started to leave. He slowly pulled out after it and followed. Finally, the hunter’s patience was being rewarded and soon he would be able to dispatch this menace to society and get back to the clave. He tailed the small hovercraft for some time before he suddenly realized he’d lost it. Cursing internally, Jazz looked all around as he drove. But there was no sign of the monster. He drove around for a few more joors before finally giving in for the night. He’d have to figure out a different way to capture this thing, starting first thing tomorrow’s light cycle. 

Unfortunately, Jazz was out of generators now and had no way of really starting to track the kyris. Without any leads, Jazz resigned himself to watching traffic cameras he hacked into looking for any vehicle that matched what he saw a few nights ago. He didn’t need to hack into the cameras. Being a part of the Enclave gave him access to many things like those camera feeds, but he had to get his fun somehow and this job was boring on top of frustrating. So hacking was really just a little something to do. It wasn’t until the fourth day after his last generator was stolen when he finally caught sight of a familiar looking hovercraft on one of the feeds. 

“Gotcha. Knew ya couldn’t stay holed up fr’ever. Now let’s see where ya get off to.” Jazz scanned the camera feeds tracking that small vehicle. It didn’t seem to be going anywhere at first but then it pulled up to a department building and went inside. Checking the location, Jazz decided he was too far away and he didn’t want to risk going there only to miss the thing. Instead he stayed glued to the hacked feeds and watched for when the monster left. To Jazz’s consternation, it didn’t show up for another two days. He thought perhaps it was staying under the department but if so, then where had it been staying before and would it be going back. Maybe the department was its bolthole, but it changed locations once in a while. He decided he’d rather wait until the thing moved. It’d be better to catch it on territory it was less familiar with. Finally, it did pop back up on the grid. The hunter digitally followed the thing through the cameras and finally got a glimpse of where it was hiding out. An old factory, not yet shut down, but close to it. It had few workers and little security. Bingo. 

It was only three joors into the day and so Jazz took the rest of the light cycle to make sure he was prepared for the hunt. He took a standard blaster, a rifle designed by one of the Enclave’s lead engineers that instead of firing an energy blast or laser, it shot something that cancelled energy like some kind of nullifier. It would prove useful against a monster like a kyris. He also took several blades. Knives weren’t typically useful against monsters, but Jazz was excellent with a blade and he always made it work. 

After driving out to the factory, Jazz snuck in as it was closing for the night. He swept the ground floor first. He didn’t expect the kyris to be in such areas, but it wouldn’t hurt to look. He then checked the basement levels. He didn’t find the monster, but he did find an internal generator that looked as if it had been broken open. It still operated but Jazz could tell it was on its last legs. Going back up, Jazz cleared the second and third floors and finally, moved on to the highest level. He guessed it made sense for an avian-like cryptid to hang out on the top. Jazz searched each room none of which looked like they had been stepped into for a vorn, when he noticed a section of the wall in one that was broken. He silently made his way over and peered into it. There was a space for long disintegrated insulation between the external and internal walls, just large enough for an average sized mech to squeeze through and what looked like a path upwards if the struts of the building were like stairs.

Jazz let his sensors sweep around to make sure he didn’t miss any warning signs then slowly worked his way into the space between the walls. Following the space upward Jazz eventually found himself looking at a much more open space under the roof of the building. Large, old struts and beams supported the arched roof. And there in the far corner was a nest-like structure and the distinctive shape of a kyris and lo and behold, the fifth power generator it had taken. Jazz carefully stepped between the support beams letting their bulk hide his own frame from the monster. Between that and his stealth mods, it hopefully wouldn’t be able to sense him before he was on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Please let me know if any of my descriptions were hard to understand.


End file.
